In the Dark
by Twankie
Summary: Francis and Louis wake up in a closet. With some free time, this is what happens.


"Could use a little help here!" Louis called out from the small, dark confinements of the closet. It was getting to him… The room, the color, the fact that he couldn't see anything. So what if he was afraid of the dark? There was a lot in the dark worthy of fearing! It had been hours and his claustrophobia had set in the moment he had woken up. It felt like the cries out for help were in vein as every time he was hopeful, his voice would fade away into nothing and no help would come. "Would you give it a rest already?" Francis grunted, his temper already gone short. Louis wasn't locked up alone in the small dark room. Oh no.. Francis was stuck in the trap with him… And if listening to the guy in battle wasn't annoying enough, Francis had been standing here listening to Louis' cries of terror for the last God knows how long. "Well sitting here isn't going to do us any good!" Louis defended, he would have taken a step forward. He wanted to stand up to Francis and fight for his cause, but just as he had wanted to press forward, Francis had pushed him back and slammed him against the wall that was so close behind him already. "Yeah, and obviously screaming like a girl isn't doing anything for you either." The bigger man replied.

Louis couldn't see in the pitch black that was the tiny closet, but he could hear the smug look on Francis' face. He couldn't let himself get pushed around—not in this kind of circumstance! Louis parted his plump lips, fighting past the quiver he felt. His blood was already rushing, he was already in a panic attack from the fact that they were here… He hated to admit it, but having Francis backing him up in the physical sense was probably the only thing keeping him from completely freaking out, even if he didn't agree with the biker. "Look Francis—" "No you look." He pressed Louis against the wall, strong fingers tightly gripped the collar of Louis' loose button up shirt. "We're in the middle of God knows where—some hell filled with zombies that would love to eat soft flesh like yours, if you keep screaming your head off. Now if you have a death wish that's fine by me." He shoved Louis harder, his eyes starting to squeeze shut from the pain in the shoulder that cushioned him against the wall. "But leave me out of it, ya got that?" He grunted before he released Louis' collar.

"Loud and clear…" The smaller black man replied much softer. Francis always had this brashness to him. He ran headfirst into battle. It was him and Bill in the frontlines, running head first into horde upon horde of zombies… He didn't mean to sound like he backed out or didn't help or anything, but Louis did prefer to be a little more cautious than the partner he had in the room with him. His body always covered in far more bruises than he liked to own up to by the time they reached a saferoom simply because he knew he didn't do the dirtiest job of them all… It didn't mean he was afraid. He certainly wasn't. Someone who was afraid wouldn't have made it as far as he had.

Suddenly he was jabbed with something. The sudden feeling made him jump with a small whimper, his heart pounding in his chest, it was enough to earn him a gruff chuckle from Francis. "Take one too many pills?" He teased, the smirk on his lips faded as he grunted again. "Keep your skirt on." He chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Louis pried as he still felt movement from Francis, unknown to what the guy was trying to do. Maybe he still had something on him that could have gotten them out of here—with any luck. This place was driving him nuts. Louis was sure his heart hadn't stopped pounding since before they left the last saferoom. "Francis, what are you—" "Relieving some stress. Shut up for a minute." He growled lightly.

Right then it all became very clear to Louis and this small dark space just got so much worse. "No Francis! No! You can't do that in here!" His higher pitch voice protested quickly, the panic obvious as his voice was loud. Francis growled a bit again. Being loud didn't have to be a bad thing, but in this little room when he had his hands on his dick and the outside was swarmed with things that thrived on sound didn't help anything. "I said shut up." Francis grunted, his body closed in on what little space Louis had before his lips were forced upon Louis' and his free hand was pushed against the wall past Louis.

The sound that Louis tried to produce just echoed inside of Francis' mouth. More than anything this just wasn't… this wasn't the place to do this—when Louis could now feel Francis' pumping his own member. When he could feel the shifting of the man's fingers and the image of what it looked like. He could feel the swollen heat between their bodies. His brain started to slip places he didn't want it to. The size of it, the way it would feel, how it would touch in his own fingers—wanting to touch his own growing heat in his pants. Louis' thoughts were broke as pain struck his lips. The force from Francis' mouth pressed his head back against the wall. A grunt was released into his own mouth from Francis's throat, the rumbling shook Louis's body and made his heart pound for a completely different reason. His lips would be bruised for sure, but as he tried to break contact, Francis just followed his lips with persistence and power to force him into a trap, to be stuck. "…Fran—" He was all he was able to slip out before silenced again.

The movement between their bodies became harder and more vigorous. Without realizing it, Francis's body had actually started to rub against Louis, bringing the poor bloke to whimper from the sheer reaction of his own body. The involuntary—the darkness was not doing him any favors as he held on tight to what he could. His thin, delicate fingers curled up, reaching for whatever they could, but there was nothing there in the empty closet space.

Francis' lips broke apart from Louis's as his entire body tightened up. Breath fell heavily out from his lips as his body, coated in sweat from confinement and the works he did upon himself, shuddered as his fingers ran harder and tighter along his shaft. His head dropped to lean on Louis's shoulder. His hot breath coating the black man's neck as he breathed out. "..Fuck Louis…" "..You can't do this in here!" Louis's weak, breathy protests were drowned out by a barrage of bullets from somewhere outside. As those fired off, so did Francis. From their closeness, Louis could feel almost every muscle in Francis' body tighten and relax as the warm liquid shot out all over his own hand. "Damn…" Francis muttered as he swallowed, wetting his own lips as his head lifted.

Louis didn't need light right then. He could clearly see the smirk that Francis wore on his stubble covered face. His body instinctually started to press back up against the wall harder. "Francis—" Bullets shot off again, this time louder, closer, pounding at the drums in his chest. Francis' had already tucked himself back away before Louis' felt the man's hand beside him once more. "Don't worry about it Louis—" "Zoey! Bill! Zoey!" Louis cried out. His face burned, could have sworn his face was red as he cried out. It had to be them! It to be!

Francis paused right there. Agreeing with the better, more reasonable half of his brain. It was a good decision on his part as the door to the closet was yanked open a moment later. The well-figured brunette of the team stood with shotgun pointed away. "Zoey!" Louis cried out with joy as he pushed his way for the opened door. "Thank you!" It felt like a sudden wave of cool air hit him as he got out of the closet. All that heat had to be coming from Francis. "Guys.. how long were you in there? You look horrible.." Zoey said lightly, a small smile graced her own lips as her brows pulled together and she watched around on the defense as the two started out of the closet. Louis tensed, forced to stop, his mind stopped as well feeling Francis's strong grip grab him from behind, a smirk was on his cocky lips once more and it was the most obvious thing in his voice.

"Looks like you could use these." Francis smirked as he placed his bottle of pills in Louis's hand. The color of the other's face… he knew the guy didn't hate him for it either. God did he feel good. Now if only he could have done Louis the favor.. lord knew he needed to get his rocks off… 'Next time'. Francis might not have been thrown in that closet by choice, but he hoped it happened again sometime soon. Immediately the man reached for a pistol found in the rubble of the warehouse or whatever the hell it was they were in, clicking it open as he checked the ammo inside before he turned to glance at Louis, feeling refreshed on his own as he made his way for the stairs after Bill. "Now let's kick some ass!"


End file.
